A Day in the Life of None Other Than
by yayturtle
Summary: Zak Monday, Zak Saturday, Drew, Doc, Fisk, The scientists, Argost, Wadi, Ulraj, Abbey, even Van Rook, who's dead!  And more   In each chapter a short day with each charrie is spent, and all of it will weave together to make an amazing story! R
1. Chapter 1

Secret Saturday Drabbles

A Day in the Life of None Other Than:

Zak Monday (You are here)

Secret Saturday Drabbles

"NO! MOM! I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Shut up you little brat! You're not coming," Drew Monday tells her son in an assertive tone.

"I'm the Anti- kur! He probably doesn't even want to meet you! I'm the one he wants to see!" Zak M. argues.

"Oh, Really? You don't even have the powers anymore! You were sooner dead, before Komodo came and saved your sorry butt with our version of the mirror!"

"Well, maybe he wants to give them back," he sasses, turning away. His mother snorts," And why would you think THAT?"

Her son doesn't answer, so she slaps him. Zak Monday being Zak Monday; he grits his teeth and rubs the red, gloved, handprint on his face. He is about to head butt her stomach and hurt her back but he is stopped when Komodo comes between them.

"Please, child, save it for V.V. Argost. Drew! He is coming whether you like it or not!" Komodo hisses in an accented voice. Zak M crosses his arms over his chest and says,

"Humph!" He turns and angrily storms to the damaged airship.

Komodo, Drew, and Zak Monday travel to Argost's broken down temple. They 'park' their 'magnificent' airship, hovering in the air above the crumbling marble structure. Drew carries Komodo, and Zak slides down on a single rope. The trio enters the dark temple, spotted with blotches of red.

This half of the Mondays reach the entrance to Argost's main chamber and they go through a small hallway, filled with torn pictures and broken frames. The wallpaper covering marble is torn and the substance behind it is broken. Bits of glass litter the hall way and the mahogany/ blood red carpet is rotting and unraveling. Light fixtures hang upside down on the walls, all burnt out except for a few of the torches that have a flame that clings to life and lingers on.

They pass a room with bars where an uncivilized, but polite creature rests. It is Argost's encaged double with no expectations to live up to or any enemies. The anti-yeti is generous, joyful and kind, the most opposite of Argost himself. Drew scoffs at how a kind creature like this one could survive in such a world.

When the three Mondays reach the massive, heavy doors to Argost's chamber they enter without bothering to knock. Inside of the room is quite the opposite of how the hallway, or other rooms are kept. Loads of machinery painted black are chugging along making unfitting noises, as most are run down despite the care they were given.

Inside a glass tube that glows green, floats the Yeti in his black cape, without his mask. His Spidery assistants, Munya and Anti- Munya are nowhere to be found. The anti- Munya is intelligent and has been bringing Argost slowly back to life. Zak M observes every detail in the room carefully.

Then out of the blue he is slammed back by a heavy figure into the wall, with crushing force. Two unknown people have taken Drew Monday, and Komodo the same way. It is Munya who has caught him off guard.

"Let me go!" Zak M. shouts. He struggles but is unsuccessful in shaking off Munya's raw power.

Nor Drew or Komodo can escape their captor's grips either, until they just let go. The two men walk and take Munya's place in pinning Zak to the wall while, Munya binds Drew and Komodo in web and the other Munya appears.

"Ah tis the young Monday boy and his mother and pet," speaks the mentally enhanced Munya.

"As you can see, V.V. Argost here is still recovering from when the power overcame him and despite his thirst for power, to fully bring him back, we have to rid him of that power. We will still need it in the future, but we need a storage place, if ye will, hence the need for ye-self, Zak Monday," the smarticle spider man finishes.

It is silent, but not fully comprehending what this will mean for him, he says,

"Ha! Told you I was needed, you old hag!" He shouts disrespectfully at his mother.

On this note, the brawny Munya webs Zak Monday to the wall, while the brainy Munya plays with some buttons and flips and fiddles with dials and switches. The two men, who had him pinned when Munya was webbing his mom and pet, now step into a dim light. It is an Anti-Doyle, and Van-Rook, who unlike his true copy is not dead.

Brainy Munya does some finishing touches and presses a large button. The unconscious Argost in the glass tube seizes and throbs as every bit of green power is drained out of him. Special reflectors in the direct the power directly into Zak Monday. The left over orange colored power escapes out the room to find it's owner rand the power is so overwhelming to Zak that he would've fallen if it weren't for the web glue. Just before he blacks out he hears the true Argost's maniac laughter buzz to life.


	2. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
